Процесс подачи заявки испытуемыми в Центр развития
Здесь представлена 1 часть "Процесса подачи заявки испытуемыми в Центр по развитию" под названием "Личные и общие знания" или "FORMS-EN-2873-FORM" (50 вопросов о том, что происходило до и после) размещенные на ApertureScience.com. Эту анкету испытуемые должны заполнить, прежде чем идти на испытания. Непосредственно вставленные скриншоты. Они разделены для лучшего чтения. Введение Loaded: ENRICHMENT CENTER TEST SUBJECT APPLICATION PROCESS Form : FORMS-EN-2873-FORM (PART1: PERSONALITY & GENERAL KNOWLEDGE) If you are a first time applicant, please type \"CONTINUE\". DISREGARD THIS INSTRUCTION if you are returning to form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM after a break of any duration for any reason. In that case, you MUST contact your supervisor before proceeding.Your supervisor will solicit your Authorized Administrative Unit for an affirmative injunction to type \"CONTINUE\". If permission to type \"CONTINUE\" has been granted, please do so now, unless the box labeled \"DO NOT TYPE CONTINUE\" on the \"Forms Re-Sanction\" form you should have received from your supervisor is checked, in which case you should remain at your workstation not typing \"CONTINUE\" until such a time as you are instructed by your supervisor to discontinue not typing it. UIN(+L) Копия UIN(+L) дается всем испытуемым перед началом теста. Below is your form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM Unique Identity Number (Plus Letters) (UIN(+L)): 90ef0f7f7el0289f221811cb659fffl4a48055ff99b378185212d9b6632732d4 Please memorize your UIN(+L), as you may be required to recite it from memory as proof. The opening and closing braces are decorative and should not be memorized. When you are finished memorizing your case sensitive UIN(+L), type \"CONTINUE\" to proceed. Страница 1 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 1 If given a choice, what would you like to be called? Страница 2 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 2 It is important to consult a physician before starting an Aperture Science Enrichment Center program. If one or more of the statements listed below applies to you, please contact your supervisor to secure permission to consult a physician before beginning an Enrichment Center program. Pick the condition that most applies to you. 1] dizziness 2] shortness of breath 3] problems waking up in the morning 4] problems staying up 48 hours straight 5] have not previously performed an enrichment center program Страница 3 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 3 Sally, Dwayne, Anthony, David, and Franklin are, collectively, exactly 10 years apart in age. Sally's is two years older than David. David's favorite letter is 'g'. Anthony's favorite letter is also 'g', but Dwayne has no preference, insisting that he likes all the letters equally except for 's'. What is Franklin's favorite letter? Страница 4 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 4 Which of the following best describes your pain? 1] Nondescript 2] Shooting 3] Stabbing 4] Burning 5] Prickly 6] Aching 7] Sharp 8] Dull Страница 5 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 5 What is your favorite color? Страница 6 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 6 How do others describe your education? 01] Nursery School 02] Grade School 03] Junior High 04] High School 05] Some College 06] Associates Degree 07] Bachelors 08] Graduate Degree 09] PhD / Post Doctoral 10] None Страница 7 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 7 What is your current living situation? 1] Live Alone 2] Live With Roommate (s) 3] Live With Kids 4] Live With Parents Страница 8 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 8 Do you require any jewelry for health reasons? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 9 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 9 Do you require socks to be part of your uniform? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 10 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 10 Do you prefer long or short sleeves? 1] Long Sleeves 2] Short Sleeves 3] Sleeveless / Shirtless / No Preference Страница 11 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 11 Does your illness prevent you from working? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 12 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 12 Not including periods of mandatory silence, what is the longest you have gone voluntarily without talking? 1] 1 Day 2] 2-5 Days 3] 7-14 Days 4] 14-30 Days 5] 30-90 Days 6] 90 Days - 6 Months 7] 1 Year 8] Greater Than 1 Year Страница 13 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 13 Do you require music to perform simple tasks? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 14 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 14 Your favorite color is: Страница 15 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 15 Lying about my favorite color makes me feel: 1] Sorry 2] Not Sorry Страница 16 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 16 Are you plagued by suspicions that other people, including coworkers and relatives, may be doing things behind your back that will hurt you? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 17 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 17 What is your favorite meal? 1] Lunch 2] Dinner Страница 18 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 18 Which pre-Christian mathematician is not correctly matched to his home city? Страница 19 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 19 Please choose the description that best describes your personality: 01] Childish 02] Oafish 03] Stolid 04] Timid 05] Reserved 06] Conceited 07] Scornful 08] Boastful 09] Sleepy 10] Stable Страница 20 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 20 A cake can be sliced into more than seven pieces by making only four diameter cuts through its center. 1] True 2] False Страница 21 Эта форма - список из 2314 животных, просмотренных при помощи клавиш PageUp и PageDown. Распространенная на 3 страницах и содержащая 60 пунктов. Вопрос и инструкции приведены здесь только один раз, для ясности. Список на самом деле только отображает 1345 пунктов, в то время как файл SWF содержит полный список, который включает в себя 2313 пунктов, а не 2314. Это, кажется, частичное копирование / вставка индекса найденного на сайте AnimalPicturesArchives, который содержит не только животных. Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 21 Other than a large egret, what wild animal would you like to domesticate? NOTE: Several choices, including, but not limited to, 'Large Egret', may trigger an investigation. Your supervisor has no further information about instigating animals or the investigatory process, though, upon request, your supervisor can provide further details about his or her authorized prophylactic unfamiliarity with procedure. total choices : PGUP/PGDN to navigate Страница 22 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 22 Which interrogation technique do you think would be most effective on you? Страница 23 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 23 Have you experienced recurrent thoughts of regicide? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 24 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 24 If you answered 'yes' to the previous question, please rate the following statement: I know what 'regicide' means. 1] Strongly Disagree 2] Disagree 3] Agree 4] Strongly Agree 5] N/A Страница 25 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 25 You are a liar: 1] Can't Honestly Disagree 2] Agree 3] Strongly Agree Страница 26 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 26 Can you flash your ROM? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 27 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 27 Please acknowledge before continuing: I understand that my responses to all items in this questionnaire are the property of Aperture Science. As such, they will remain strictly confidential, though they may be used to distribute prizes and/or initiate, prolong, or modify the invasive properties of authorized questioning, investigation, testing, and surveillance. 1] I have read all or most of the above. Страница 28 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 28 Are you functionally incapacitated by witnessing other people's misery? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 29 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 29 Do you get pleasure from solitary pursuits? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 30 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 30 What is your favorite flatware for, purely as an example, eating cake? 01] Spoon 02] Fork 03] Salad Fork 04] Meat Fork 05] Cocktail Fork 06] Dessert Fork 07] Banquet Fork 08] Serving Fork 09] Fish Fork 10] Table Fork 11] Pastry Fork 12] Knife Страница 31 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 31 What is your favorite number between 31 and 37? 1] 31 2] 32 3] 33 4] 34 5] 35 6] 36 7] 37 Страница 32 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 32 Do you trust yourself? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 33 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 33 In case you forget your UIN(+L) and need to retrieve it later, please list a crime that only you would know that you have committed: Страница 34 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 34 How often do you exercise? 01] Every Day 02] Every Other Day 03] Twice Weekly 04] Weekly 05] Twice a Month 06] Monthly 07] Yearly 08] Every Few Years 09] Once a Decade 10] Once Страница 35 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 35 If you disappeared tomorrow would anyone miss you? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 36 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 36 Would you like to use a prism to study light? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 37 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 37 Do you feel depressed, guilty, or remorseful? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 38 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 38 Do you ever have feelings that people are talking about you or watching you? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 39 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 39 Rate the pain you have been able to withstand without losing consciousness: 01] 1- Slight Pain 02] 2 03] 3 04] 4 05] 5 - Regular Pain 06] 6 07] 7 08] 8 09] 9 10] 10 - Worst Pain Imaginable Страница 40 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 40 Complete the following statement with the answer that DOES NOT apply to you: I am often: 01] worried that life is vague and unreal 02] suspicious of the actions of others 03] prejudiced in favor of my own department, lab, product, skin color, etc. 04] convinced that nobody really cares about me 05] disturbed by the noise of the wind 06] enraged by the petty foibles of those around me 07] irritated by my past failures and children 08] too depressed to kill an animal or colleague in order to put it out of its pain 09] convinced of the correctness of my opinions on subjects about which I am not an expert 10] speaking very slowly for no apparent reason Страница 41 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 41 On a scale of 12 to 11, with the 12 possible choices arranged as on the face of a clock, how would you rate your awareness of any habitual physical mannerisms such as tugging your ear or hair, eye twitches, hand spasms, etc.? 01] 12 02] 1 03] 2 04] 3 05] 4 06] 5 07] 6 08] 7 09] 8 10] 9 11] 10 12] 11 Страница 42 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 42 First Pet's Name: Страница 43 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 43 Do you regularly experience deja vu? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 44 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 44 Complete this sentence, Страница 45 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 45 Do you feel bad that you have let your coworkers and/or larger mandated collective down? 1] Yes 2] No Страница 46 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 46 Pick the sentence that incorrectly employs the word 'excruciating'. 1] The test caused excruciating pain. 2] The participant felt excruciating pain. 3] I like to eat cake while excruciating. Страница 47 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 47 Choose the correct inspiration for this inspirational phrase, “You can succeed best and quickest by going it alone.” 1] Purpose 2] Patience 3] Success 4] Endurance 5] Courage 6] Teamwork Страница 48 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 48 I express my opinions, even if others in the group disagree with me: 1] Almost never 2] Rarely 3] Sometimes 4] Quite often 5] Most of the time Страница 49 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 49 Pick your favorite type of cake. Страница 50 Form FORMS-EN-2873-FORM - Page 50 Gender Конец Congratulations! You have finished the: ENRICHMENT CENTER TEST SUBJECT APPLICATION FORMS-EN-2873-FORM (PART1: PERSONALITY & GENERAL KNOWLEDGE) Please enter your 64 digit UIN(+L) to complete the process. UIN(+L) ошибка The entered UIN(+L) does not match your assigned UIN(+L). Please REMAIN AT YOUR WORKSTATION until a Computer-Aided-Enrichment Crisis Team arrives.